


Story

by emonemo



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, Gen, It was all a game, M/M, Multi, Near's game, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonemo/pseuds/emonemo
Summary: Light/L married parents of Matt/Mello/Near. The Death Note doesn't actually exists and the trio made up the whole story while playing a game.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Story

Chapter 1--The Introduction; The Main (All You Need to Read)

-September 30th, 2013-

“I wanna be L!” Mihael whines when Nate takes the L figure, cutting off the story.

“You are Light; That makes me L.” Nate corrects him.

“You can have Light, then! Gimme!” He continues as he drops the Light figure and reaches over to snatch the L one instead. 

The nine year old albino holds the toy out of his reach, watching him curiously and in amusement as he still tries to grab it without knocking their set up over. The game set up is between them, all the set pieces and the characters out where they are supposed to be. 

“Boys…” L comes in, with Light standing close next to him.

“I...wanna...be…L!” Mihael whines, straining his arm to try to take the figure. 

Nate looks toward them and blinks, silently asking for help. 

“What are you two up to?” Light questions. 

L comes up to them and sits next to Mihael, grabbing him and pulling him up onto his lap, making him fall silent immediately. A bit surprised by his father initiating physical contact, Mihael sits in confusion. He isn’t used to accepting that something like this could ever mean anything good. 

Mihael only likes physical affection when he initiates it.

“We are playing a game. Mihael wants to be L instead of Light.” Nate explains the issue.

The kids’ favoritism toward L is old news for Light. After all, L is the one who gives Mihael candy every time he asks, while Light prefers if they would eat healthy for once. 

“It’s just a game.” Light sighs, wishing they would mature at least a bit so they wouldn’t fight about something so stupid.

“It’s not just a game! This is a very serious investigation on an insane mass murderer who kills people with a  _ Death Note _ !” Mihael defends their petty fight. 

“That is you, papa. You are Kira.” Nate informs Light.

Light blinks at them.  **_He_ ** is the _ insane mass murderer who kills people _ ...with something called... _ a  _ **_Death Note_ ** …?!

The things these kids come up with!   
“I see.” He mutters.

“Well, perhaps you could alternate between who you play? Take turns.” L suggests.

Nate smiles a bit. “That sounds great.” He nods.

Mihael crosses his arms, but nods in agreement, too. He didn’t want to have to argue with his father… Arguing with adults doesn’t go well for him. That, and taking turns is a better option than letting Nate have the L figure entirely.

L put Mihael back down now that the issue is solved. He stands up.

“Mine first!” Mihael picks up the Light figure and shoves it at Nate, quickly snatching the L one.

“L, why don’t the kids like me?” Light questions as he and L leave and walk into the kitchen.

“It may have something to do with you insisting on giving them apples when that is not what they want.” L guesses.

Light sighs again. They always complain about the apples!

That’s why Mihael and Nate need to imagine someone who actually adores eating those damn apples every day!   
…

“-Wait! Watari and L can not die, Nate!” Mihael stops the game again when Nate insists on killing off Watari and L both. 

“Why not?” Nate asks, genuinely confused.

“Because they are the  **_main characters_ ** ! You might as well just kill Light, too! And Misa, and Ryuk can die, too! Kill everyone, while you’re at it!” 

“But Roger is going to inform us that we must solve the Kira case together.”

Nate pushes away the current toys and brings up the Roger, Nate, and Mihael figures. He hands the Mihael figure to the  **real** Mihael. 

“... _ Together _ ?! Are you kidding me? I can’t work with you! I can do it alone!” Mihael insists, watching Nate set up the scene.

“Fine.  _ Not together _ .  **_Separately_ ** .” Nate decides, not in the mood to argue about it right now. 

He couldn’t possibly understand why Mihael wouldn’t work with him if they had the same goals as each other.

…

“Who would be stupid enough to explode themself? I don’t understand. Is this how you think of me?!” Mihael complains as Nate skips to the next scene before he can protest too much. 

Nate had insisted that the only way Mello (Mihael’s figure) could get away from Light’s team was for him to explode the whole building. 

“Yes.” Nate replies.

Mihael glares at him. Nate ignores the glares and takes the character from him and starts drawing on it with washable red marker. 

“What are you doing?!” Mihael asks.

“You do not get away unscathed. These are your scars.” Nate responds calmly, handing the figure back now that it has a red burn scar running from its face to its shoulder on the left side.

“So you killed Grandpa, you killed Dad, you just killed Jiji and now you’re sending me away with a disgusting burn?!” Mihael couldn’t hold back from complaining about Nate’s choices in this story.

It was apparent that Nate doesn’t care one bit about his brother’s opinion. “Yes.” He confirms.

...

“I’m  **bored** !” Mail whines as he walks in, stopping the story for what feels like the millionth time already, “Dad and Papa said I can't use my DS for the rest of the whole day!”

“Do you want to play with us?” Nate offers. 

Mail sighs, coming over and sitting by them. “What are you playing?” He asks, noticing that they are using toy figures of real life people, for the most part.

He had no clue who the blue guy is…? The one who is standing behind his Papa…?

Nate searches for the Mail figure before handing it over to him. “It is fun.” He assures him.

“Not if you’re controlling it.” Mail laughs.

“...We are controlling it together,” Nate denies, but Mihael nods his head vigorously at Mail, “You have to pick a name for your person!” He tells him to change the subject. 

“Um…  _ Matt _ !” Mail replies instantaneously.

“That’s an actual name. You have to pick something weird. I’m  _ Mello _ !” Mihael says.

“I’m  _ Near _ .” Nate adds.

“And I’m  **_Matt_ ** . Let’s play.”

“...Alright. So…” Mihael starts explaining the game. 

Mihael goes on to tell Mail what has already happened as Nate begins to build the next scene and bring in characters he wants to be in it. 

…

“Mail, why are you smoking?” Mihael questions.

“Shh… It’s  _ cool _ , and I’m _ the cool character _ , so I have to.” Mail replies.

“It’s disgusting.”   
“It isn’t even real!”   
“Don’t smoke in real life.”

“I never said I would.”

“But you said smoking was  **_cool_ ** ! And you always strive to be  _ cool _ !” Mihael reminds him angrily.

“-Please stop arguing.” Nate silences them, bringing attention back to the game.

...

“...and then they shoot you.” Nate cut Mail off. 

“What? Why?!” He asks, “Shouldn’t they bring me in for questioning?”   
It’s too late to change it. Nate has already made up his mind.

“No. This kidnapping is a crime against Kira; you must die because of that.” He corrects, pushing Mail’s figure to knock him backwards, indicating that bullets shot by Takada’s bodyguards have officially killed him.

“Uhm… Fine.” Mail shrugs. It’s just a game, so there’s no reason to freak out.

…

“-NO. No, no no…” Mihael yells, “You can’t kill me! I can’t **die**! I’m supposed to solve the Kira case!” He tells Nate, when he ( ** _again_** ) insists on killing a **_very important_** _character_. 

“Shh…” Nate whispers, smirking slightly.

He has killed off everyone else that could possibly catch Kira. Now he can finally win!

...

“I hate you.” Mihael sighs after the game has ended and Nate has claimed his victory against Light.

“I already know that, Mihael.” Nate replies.

“It’s not like this was real life, Mihael. It was just something to keep ourselves entertained.” Mail reminds him.

Nate starts cleaning up the toys, putting them back exactly where they’re supposed to go. 

“He just killed our whole family!” Mihael goes on, despite his brothers trying to make him shut up. 

“It needed to be done to defeat Kira,” Nate claims, although L could have caught Light in the beginning of this story and made it far shorter, “And it was not _ our  _ **_whole_ ** _ family _ . Just most of us.”

“So, to you, defeating Kira is more important than our lives?!”

“...Not quite, no. This was a make believe story, after all.” Nate points out after a moment of silence. 

“I thought you agreed that this was  **_serious_ ** !”

Nate scowls, sick of this. “It is highly unlikely that such a thing as a  _ Death Note  _ could ever exist.” 

“What does that change?!”   
“Nothing, I guess.”

“ **Exactly** !”

“The game is over, Mihael. There is no longer anything I can do.”    
“Bring us back to life!” He begs.

“ **No** .”

“Please?! Nate!” 

“ **_NO_ ** .”

The door opening interrupts their yelling battle. 

“Dinner is now prepared.” L informs them, not planning to bring up the yelling that has been going on.

“M’kay!” Mail smiles and bolts off to the kitchen to see if he can manipulate Light into giving him extra food. 

He prides himself in having not gotten too involved with the arguments Mihael and Nate got into. He is the good one. Always has been, always will be.

“Chocolate?” Mihael asks hopefully, voice switching from angry to hopeful, just like that.    
“Not today, I’m afraid.” L sighs.

He wants Light to ease up on them...and on him. He is fully willing to have candy with dinner.

“Aww…” Mihael whines, but gets up and walks away.

L stares at Nate for a moment.

“Are you coming?” 

Nate smirks. “Hmm? Yes, of course.” 

End


End file.
